


[Podfic] Falling To Pieces

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Ending, Angst, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: What if, upon discovering he had killed his captain, Spock refused to leave Jim's side?





	[Podfic] Falling To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [williamspockspeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamspockspeare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling to Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300708) by [williamspockspeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamspockspeare/pseuds/williamspockspeare). 

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeeeally love williamspockspeare's writing, so I was delighted when they said I could do a podfic of one of their works! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry about my singing lol.


End file.
